User talk:Alethic/Archive/2
How many sick minds does it take to make a "menage a trois" joke? (Apparently two: yours and mine.) I think we have finally reached the perfect balance of subtlety, truthfulness, and libel-avoidance necessary to inform America about the "real" Baker. I certainly got the gist of your joke (and the cut of your jib) in its original form, and I hope you don't mind my attempt to clarify. It seems so much better now to me. Part of my reasoning behind going in and making all these little tweaks is that we don't want anyone to think we're not taking BTN seriously. I mean, they're not utterly and completely defeated. We don't want to piss them off, since our suit is ongoing. If it weren't for our friends at TruthOn.org, who knows where we would be right now? So we're trying to walk a fine line with this article, because obviously we hate these jerks and we want to make fun of them. But we don't want people to think we're just... you know, ... "making the whole thing up." Because that might make our friends at TruthOn.org look ridiculous. And it would also give them a whole lot less motivation to "rescue" us the next time BTN decides they want to shut us down. If you know what I mean... ;) But I have to say, "manager a trois" made me laugh so hard I spit. That's what I'm talking about! lol --thisniss 19:32, 6 April 2007 (UTC) P.S. Your talk page is getting long - would you like me to archive it for you? --thisniss 19:37, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Thanks... and thanks for the offer to archive... I'm not sure how to do it so I'll pay attention to what you do and I'll handle it next time. Thanks!!! '--Alethic Logic 20:00, 6 April 2007 (UTC)' Write A Caption I think I fixed it, no way to tell since when I uploaded them last night/this morning they looked like they worked! But hey, only The Baby Jesus knows for sure...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:37, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Hillary -My reply is here... --OHeL 22:37, 3 April 2007 (UTC) 300 weird. I left you another note on Buddha this morning, but I guess I didn't actually save it. Anyway, this is a note about 300! I made a few edits - mostly wikilinking, a few minor things like "oracle girl" casting seemed inconsistent, etc. I did do a bit more revision in the "Cast" section because it just didn't quite feel complete to me as a reader. That's actually why I'm leaving you this note. It still doesn't quite feel complete to me. You don't currently have any description of the Immorals or the Epwhores, and I believe you need them to round out the piece. (For your own benefit, you could even describe the Epwhores together and then just put each of the "actors" names in there - they are a "unit", after all). I also believe there's room at the end for some kind of "recommendation" - do we think people should see it? Does it get rewarded with Balls because Stephen's so great, or punished with Bears because it's confusing? Or perhaps some combination of both? That said, I'm looking forward to calling you "Mrs. Colbert" soon! --thisniss 22:37, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :OK, thanks for the input. Please forgive me - I've been soooo busy this last week or so. I promise I'll get to it - probably over the weekend.' --Alethic Logic 00:34, 24 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Congratulations, Mrs. Colbert! (We are all Mrs. Colbert) --thisniss 12:05, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Cool! Thanks. I didn't actually realize the significance of this honor until yesterday. '--Alethic Logic 12:58, 26 March 2007 (UTC)' Buddha Would you mind if I gave Buddha a bit of an editorial massage? I have a few ideas but I'm tired and don't know how to be both clear and succinct tonight. I don't want to take exactly the same tack as I did in Confucius, at least in terms of the "voice" (I was clearly going for a semi-literate "high school paper" tone there), but I would like to help you fill out the narrative, along a similar model. That is, if you're interested in extending the narrative to "featured article" length, and if you want some help. I would just really like to pitch in on this one. Let me know, okay? --thisniss 04:42, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh please do. These articles always turn out better with collaborative effort. I always appreciate the input of others. I think I picked up Buddah from someone else anyway. I don't lay claim to it (and wouldn't mind help even if I did). '--Alethic Logic 14:37, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' ::I put some "biography" stuff in. Feel free to adjust as you feel moved. I'm thinking of beefing up the Buddhism page with an "Eightfold Path Comparison Chart," showing what "Right View," "Right Intention," "Right Speech," etc. would be for Buddhism vs. Bushism. What do you thin feel about this idea?--thisniss 19:26, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :::It sounds great (and extremely funny). I'll look forward to seeing it develop. '--Alethic Logic 02:53, 23 March 2007 (UTC)' ::::OK so I REALLY LIKE what you did with the Buddha article. Great job! '--Alethic Logic 03:01, 23 March 2007 (UTC)' Main Page Weirdness Please check to see if the fixes work--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:13, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Yep! Looks good now. '--Alethic Logic 01:48, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' :Good, now let's get you crowned Mrs. Colbert!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:50, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, really? Thanks... and I also want to thank all the "little people". '--Alethic Logic 01:53, 22 March 2007 (UTC)' 300 I tried to nominate 300 as a featured article yesterday but alas I had to revert because it hadn't been up for a week yet. I think 300 should get posted as a Featured Article ASAP (while 300 is still newsworthy at the box office), then followed by Easter (just in time for Easter). If you put up 300 when it is ready (tomorrow, I think), I will vote for it.--OHeL 11:34, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool - thanks. '--Alethic Logic 21:16, 21 March 2007 (UTC)' I'm a Loser I had to use The Google to find out who the ZigZag man was. Once I found it, I got it. Pathetic, eh? --OHeL 18:18, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, we can't all be vast depositories of knowledge truthiness like I am. Besides, I'm from California - the ZigZag man was part of my heritage. '--Alethic Logic 19:34, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' Easter I added an image and graphic for "Behind The Bunnies" that looks like VH1's "Behind the Music". If you don't like the pic of GW and EB that I used, let me know. If you have a different pic that you want with the "Behind the Bunnies" graphic on it, upload it, tell me the file name an I can alter it. --OHeL 13:53, 15 March 2007 (UTC) 300 I feel you need to do a recasting, using pundits fighting to protect a small passageway to truthiness, etc. Keith Olbermann as Berserxes, the Queen must be Ann Coulter and the traitor must be Judas Russert. Pictures are easy to come by.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:29, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Do we really want Stephen doing Ann Coulter on screen... I know she gives good advice about wearing his shield, but still. And didn't Stephen express an interest in Lena Headey on last night's show? Maybe Ann Coulter could be the Oracle - babbling away in a language that only she understands. I can easily add to the cast - Russert can be Ephialtes - the deformed miscreant traitor. '--Alethic Logic 20:42, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' :If not Ann Coulter, then why not the most obvious, Soledad O'Brien? And rename the Queen some variation of Charlene?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:43, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm... I like that... and the song "I'm right behind you now" goes well with the sodomy theme (I know you knew that). OK... I'll go with that. Queen Charlene works fine. '--Alethic Logic 20:50, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' :And it rhymes! I feel going with pundits would be better since, they are the ones on the front line of this war on terror! Judy Miller, et al!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:55, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm... what do you think of Robert Novak as the hunchback? I've already got the comment in there about no make-up required. BTW, feel free to adjust the cast if you feel it needs it. '--Alethic Logic 21:26, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' :I feel you are doing fine, I merely wanted to discuss a possible option for your page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:28, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Images Which program do you use for image manipulation?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:20, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm using Gimp 2.2 and (don't laugh) Paintbrush. So I didn't "get" your previous message - are you saying this one has been done - or that it's against Stephen's anti-Hollywood position? I thought it was clever - and I even got a subtle Captain America shield in one of the pics. I feel like I'm on a roll, but I'll stand down if I'm going off the deep end with something. '--Alethic Logic 16:25, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' :Change nothing, I was just curious.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:46, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::OK, I'll develop the plot line a bit and have something up in a few minutes. '--Alethic Logic 16:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' Dealing with Movies Movie Promos, or Wikiality:Movie Reviews.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:16, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :You are mistaken if you really believe there is no political statement in "Wild Hogs". Four men on motorcycles? That shouts political statement!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:47, 13 March 2007 (UTC) ::I bow to your wisdom. I haven't seen the movie, just went with my gut on that one. '--Alethic Logic 16:53, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' :::I haven't seen it either, but anytime you have a $cientologist in a movie riding as motorcycle just before he plays a character in drag in another movie after being seen kissing another dude in real life, you just know there's politics involved!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:06, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Rednecks I found a pic for you, Image:TheMulletFamily.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:39, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :ROFL... It seems like someone else has done a lot of work on the Redneck article though - I don't want to invade it - it's a pretty good article. I was thinking it would be fun to write it as if a redneck were writing it - misspell everything and mis-use words and stuff. It could be purty funny. :We should have a mullett article anyway. I think there are probably a lot of famous people who regret having gone with that trend. There's got to be a Paul and Linda McCartney pic somewhere. Maybe I'll have a look tomorrow. I don't know if you're a fan if Eddie Izzard but his new series starts tonight and I need to get ready for it (make popcorn and stuff). It's called "The Riches" or something like that - with Mimi Driver. It's GOT to be great! '--Alethic Logic 03:47, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' ::I love Eddie and Minnie, but why the hell do Brits have to do such stupid FOX shows to get jobs in America?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:50, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::I seriously don't think Brits get their own humor any more. Well, we'll see how it goes. '--Alethic Logic 03:53, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' ::::Um, yeah, Minnie - that's who I meant ... '--Alethic Logic 03:54, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' :::::BTW, did you watch this last night? I thought it was a great premise. Should be fun - they just don't make enough sitcoms about Travelers. '--Alethic Logic 16:58, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' ::I don't watch too much television, plus I didn't know it was on! LOL. Oh well, I am sure they'll repeat it to death...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:21, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Easter ROFL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --OHeL 21:15, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Talk:Featured_Articles --OHeL 21:54, 11 March 2007 (UTC) That bad huh? '--Alethic Logic 21:56, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' :Looks good so far, but I am afraid, the Feature Nom will have to be moved to Wikiality:Sound Advice for at least a week. Also, you may remove the "UC" and "welcome" tags when you feel ready to place it in "Wikiality:Sound Advice", which is merely a formality. :Good work--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:00, 11 March 2007 (UTC) OK thanks. I took off the UC tag already. You wouldn't be breaking my heart if you wanted to change stuff - it was your concept and I'm not sure if I... um... nailed it. '--Alethic Logic 00:09, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' ::You did finish it and made it your own! User:OHeL nominated it a bit too early, one of youz is going to have to put it on Wikiality:Sound Advice before nominating it to be "Featured".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:29, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::OK - well I posted it there yesterday but at the bottom (not the top) of the page. I've moved it up. My mistake. '--Alethic Logic 13:08, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' ::I feel your Zig-Zag man ref may be better than the beatles album cover.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:25, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::OK, I'll try it. '--Alethic Logic 23:26, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Legs Here is a picture for you to use: Image:TinaTurner.gif.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:16, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I think I settled on the right caption too. '--Alethic Logic 15:25, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' Easter Oh, I would love some help! But, be careful, this one has a direction already--it's supposed to be a spoof of "Behind The Music", with all the exaggerated SENSATIONALISM!!! So, if you can stick to that, jump on in! All help is greatly appreciated!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh, dear... what's "Behind The Music"? I feel stupid now. I can do sensationalism, but is there something (link) you can point me to for some Behind The Music background? Sorry to be dense. '--Alethic Logic 03:33, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Are you Canadian!? Have you ever seen the TV "The Simpsons"???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:36, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::LOL... I've seen it once or twice... sorry. I'm a South Park and Family Guy fan. I figure if I watch another cartoon - I'm likely to regress (even further). OK, I'll search for "Behind the Music". Sounds like a reasonable approach, eh? '--Alethic Logic 03:41, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Well, they did do a spoof of "Behind The Music" for "The Simpsons" it was very good and covered all the elements from "BTM". Don't know if it's online.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:46, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I found the cliff-notes online. I'm not a big MTV fan either... but I think I've got the gist of it. I'll have a look at it tomorrow and if I get too far off, feel free to rein me in (or wipe out anything). Mkay? ::Okay, if you want to just post the storyline, I can inject the "tone".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:55, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Cool. We can work as a team... Like Judas and Jesus. '--Alethic Logic 03:56, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Uh...more like Jesus and The Bunny...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:00, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Looks good so far, I will work on it a bit later to "Behind" it more...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:13, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::OK cool. I'm ready for a break anyway. '--Alethic Logic 19:16, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' This seems like a project for you You may not be interested, of course, but you do seem to be something of an expert on the human body. I recently found myself creating the arms and feet pages to fill in red links for other purposes, and in so doing, managed to create a new red link myself: legs. While adding feet to the body template, I decided to go ahead and add legs, just so's I won't have to mess with the template again when that page does get created. So, I suspect you may have figured out what my "offer" is, but just in case: I'm giving you "dibs" to start the legs page. You may be body-part-ed out by now, or just too busy with something else to want to work on this, so no biggie if that's the case. This is nothing like a "command," or even a "request," just an offer. You may not be a legs man, after all. :) Oh, and you should also feel free to truthify the arms and feet pages, if you wish - I really just needed to put something there because I was linking something else. --thisniss 20:24, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :I go where I'm needed. I'll have a look. Citizen Alethic Logic 02:08, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I''' am clearly a genius for knowing that '''you would be great at this. lol. Your start on the legs page had me kicking up my heels (well, okay. I fell out of my chair. still...). Once again, you have shown yourself to be a brave and loyal contributor to the glory of Stephen, these internets tubes, and America herself. (Seriously, though: when the prize money comes, I expect a 10% "finder's fee.")--thisniss 03:42, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::LOL! Thanks! I was worried it was on the random side... but these body-part articles tend to be less politically inspired than other articles here. I know there are a couple of gags that I've missed there, so I'll revisit it tomorrow. I've rented Borat for tonight and want to get to that soon. High five... '--Alethic Logic 03:47, 11 March 2007 (UTC)' Bear City Thank you for your input, but new people don't know to look for replies on the same page where the conversation started; they wait for a note on their talkpage. But, don't post it on his talkpage just yet. Let's get him to go to the Peer Review page, where you can post it. That way everyone can see it, and benefit from your advice. For now, allow the kid to save face and when he is ready he will post on Peer Review. As it is, he believes I am the only one who has a problem with his page. Let him grow some balls before he realizes more people are reading his page and don't think it is that good.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:10, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :I bow to your superior wisdom. I never thought about that he wouldn't even find my comment LOL! It just looked to me like he was in trouble and didn't have the vandal feel to me so I thought I might help. You're right though, balls are a good thing. I'll stand down. '--Alethic Logic 15:33, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Thank you, I am sure if he is going to stick around, he will become an "It-getter", if not, oh well, what can you do? We give him a chance, everything else is up to him/her...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:03, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Hillary Great pic of Hillary and Jennifer Flowers on the Obamamamamia page! Comment: can you reverse the picture of Hillary (change L to R) so it appears like she is staring at Jennifer's cones with that PO'ed look? --OHeL 03:36, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :LOL... OK... give me a minute or two... '--Alethic Logic 03:38, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::OK, how's that? BTW, this was an interesting exercise - I found pictures of Hillary that looked a lot like Flowers and vice versa. '--Alethic Logic 03:46, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' :::Priceless! --OHeL 03:48, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Um... looking at the timing of my posts above, it appears I was able to go back in time to fix the picture. I reported it fixed before I decided to fix it. Hmmm... I may have to work on the M Theory article a bit when I understand what happened. '--Alethic Logic 02:42, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' :::::Oops, my mistake. Misread the numbers... it has been a long day. '--Alethic Logic 02:43, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' Jennifer Flowers Jennifer Flowers? Does she still have a pulse? LOL. I think we need a page here about her now, since you added her to the Obamamamamia! cast ensemble. I'd do it... but I'm really busy writing silly lyrics, and I see you now are an "Editor Par Excellence", so you are most definitely holier than thou now....! :) --OHeL 01:52, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks... I was thinking the Monica thing was getting a little tired... but I figured with a hair stylist, Jennifer could probably make a suitable replicant for Hillary (I think Bill thought so too). I can produce the article. Funny, there seems to be only one picture of her. I was thinking maybe a snappier article would be the "Clinton Women" with a little feature on Jennifer Flowers, Paula Jones, Monica Lewinsky and of course Hillary (I shouldn't have wasted my new picture on the Hillary page). It might be fun to tie in a few other "possibles" to truthy it up a bit. Whaddaya think? '--Alethic Logic 01:58, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::LOL... a "Clinton tryst disambiguation page"... I love it! --OHeL 02:04, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm thinking of a new word - the Clintuplets - I just don't know who to pick from the list to make the fifth... Probably Dolly Kyle since she had the longest affair with him (30 years?)... or do you think Bobbie Ann Williams - who had the Clinton "love child" - would be a better choice? Maybe I should just leave Hillary out since I don't think she's been getting any anyway. '--Alethic Logic 02:14, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' Oh, and I have to correct my spelling (that's why I only found one picture - it's Gennifer Flowers. '--Alethic Logic 02:16, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::The "Clintuplets" cracked me up. You need something from far, FAR left field for the 5th member of the clan (Helen Thomas maybe?) As for 'Gennifer', who the hell spells Jennifer that way? Let Truthiness prevail! Same thing goes for Deborah Dickerson. --OHeL 02:24, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Hasn't Helen Thomas been through enough? OK, maybe not... How about our friend Ann Coulter... she seems like Clinton's type. '--Alethic Logic 03:35, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' ::::OK, I think our Clintuplets page can wait until tomorrow. And I'll give some thought to who Billtoven's fifth should be. '--Alethic Logic 03:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC)' :::::So, I went with Lady Blind Justice... I figured she'd been screwed by Clinton as much as anyone else. Have a peek if you get a chance. Clintuplets '--Alethic Logic 02:45, 8 March 2007 (UTC)' Yawn! Ask and ye shall receive, Template:yawn--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:13, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :LOL! Cool... Thanks! '--Alethic Logic 21:27, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Trickle Down I believe it is very much like every subject that is common knowledge: everyone assumes everyone else knows about it. It does warrant its own page of course, if only to counter the lies from Wikip*dia.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :OK, I'll take a crack at it. Should I take the stuff off the Reagan page then, or leave it in both places and embellish the Trickle-down Economics page? '--Alethic Logic 17:56, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Let your gut guide you, citizen...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:01, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm on it... thanks! '--Alethic Logic 18:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Do you feel that Trickle-down Economics is the same as Reaganomics? Reaganomics is on the "cult" template as "Voodoo".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::My gut says "yes". My magic eight-ball says "Ask me again later". '--Alethic Logic 18:50, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' Check this out... Obamamamamia --OHeL 00:51, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm holding my sides... '--Alethic Logic 02:03, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' Congratulations --Esteban Colberto 18:40, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Cool! '--Alethic Logic 22:04, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' :Don't forget, but captions aren't the only way to get on the front page, you can also write an article worthy of being featured. Go here to vote for pages you feel are worthy of Stephen's attention, and for hints on how to get your stuff featured, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:32, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::I'm just doing the caption thing for fun. '--Alethic Logic 22:44, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' :Of course, all of it is for fun, unless someone is paying you to post...: p--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm... maybe you can hook me up... '--Alethic Logic 22:50, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' :Pffft, I am paid knowing I am basking in Stephen's Glory.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:52, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::OK - well, I thought maybe Bill Gates was paying here like he's paying on Wikipedia. '--Alethic Logic 22:54, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' Hands There's another pic of W. giving the finger on this page (you have to scroll down a bit to see it): http://www.bartcop.com/1931.htm I don't know if you want to update the W. pic with this one (I think W's expression is great on this one -- Don't mess with me OR Barney!!! :)). If you do use this pic you would have to do a screen grab of the page and extract the pic because you can't d/l the the image. --OHeL 16:11, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I've captured it. Decisions, decisions... '--Alethic Logic 16:30, 24 February 2007 (UTC)' Your Prayer for Stephen I adjusted it a little so it didn't sound so much like a Penthouse letter and more like a 12-step program.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:01, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Main Page2 Is supposed to be a page for admins to practice making the real Main Page, before it become the Main Page. Kinda like the Sandbox, but for admins--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:31, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks - I don't know why but I thought I was on main page2 when I got here. It was main page 1. I guess this Northern California weed is better than I thought. '--Alethic Logic 01:54, 21 February 2007 (UTC)' Skeletor I didn't feel Nancy Pelosi was skeletor, my contention all along was that Maria Shriver (wife of Arnold) was skeletor.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:48, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Pelosi is Satan's Handmaiden. I think changing that part was the straw that broke Skeletor's back. '--Alethic Logic 18:02, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::I think the other guy wanted to keep saying Nancy is skeletor because he had that picture. Oh, and no offense taken, its your talk page, so you decide what it looks like.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:04, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::OK, well, I'll admit I didn't see the picture, but I'll take a look. It seemed like too much Skeletor stuff. We've got to draw a line in the sand somewhere. '--Alethic Logic 18:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::::Oh, I saw THAT picture. OK, well, this was just goofy. I agree - Skeletor doesn't belong here. '--Alethic Logic 18:10, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::The line in the sand was drawn by Geraldo, showing us where Stephen's line in the sand is. But, yes I agree, Skeletor doesn't belong on Nancy Pelosi's page. It seems people are familiar with Stephen's humor, and are familiar with uncyclopedia, and get the two mixed up--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:27, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::It's the difference between truthiness and nonsense. '--Alethic Logic 18:34, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::I like to tell 'em, "Randomness is not truthiness" but it means the same thing as what you said.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:38, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Red Hair You are a better writer than that. Go to The Vagina Monologues and see if that gives you any ideas for renaming "RCH".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the RCH part is true. Engineers really use that term. Of course that's probably a good reason to delete it. If it's too dumb, I can back it out. '--Alethic Logic 01:37, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' ::You don't have to delete it, just try to be a little less obvious about what you're saying. We don't want to prevent people from seeing the site at work (that would defeat truthiness) due to one word.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:53, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that word was the issue. Do we have a list of words that are on the endangered species list? I didn't realize I need to avoid some words - other than the need to appear to have good taste that is. Anyway, I've deleted it - it wasn't that funny anyway. '--Alethic Logic 07:29, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' :There isn't an official list, you just want to avoid words that would be blocked from a workplace.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:34, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, fuck, you're leaving it up to ME? '--Alethic Logic 07:39, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' :LOL, I liked what you wrote except the word. I don't want to lose our largest audience: bored people at work. We would not be where we are without them.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:44, 20 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ain't it the truth... ::Seriously, though - I just popped in to commend you on all the truthiness you've been spreading around these internets tubes recently. I haven't had as much boredom time of late, but it's been nice to see all your new stuff when I do get the chance to check in. --thisniss 13:15, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll keep our target audience in mind from now on. '--Alethic Logic 15:12, 20 February 2007 (UTC)' Liberty Bell Caption I adjusted your caption, just a tiny bit so the participle is dangling (on purpose) of course. Fix, keep or change as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:39, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, a dangling participle seems appropriate for a bell caption. I'll check it out. '--Alethic Logic 21:41, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Too Much!? HELL NO!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:53, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Re: Taco Bell...LOL. What a wonderfully warped mind you have! I am jealous I didn't think of feel that first! Good job, BTW, we do have a Taco Bell page in case you didn't know.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:27, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Cool, I'll link to the TB page. Yeah, this stuff kinda flows right through me... um... kinda like Taco Bell. '--Alethic Logic 23:29, 19 February 2007 (UTC)' ::Excellent, sick imagery, but excellent. Whatever your musiness is, you need to keep using it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:32, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Caption on Front Page Your caption for the Washington dollar coin cracked me up, so I put it on the front page, congratulations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) :Wow, thanks! I'm embarassed because I think Robin Williams first made the Barbara Bush / Washington comparison. Talk Page Archive If my computer didn't suck (if it wasn't a PC I could have told you at least 5 mintues ago). Please follow the link, change the name as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:48, 19 February 2007 (UTC) Sound Advice * * * --MC Esteban 20:22, 4 March 2007 (UTC)